A Girl Can Dream, Can't She?
by Hatsusen
Summary: He smiled at me. Not in a stuck up, I'm-better-than-you-now-get-back-to-work kind of way. It was a nice smile, one that could melt a girl's heart, no matter how unintentional. It was like a reassurance, that he knew you were there.


**I reread this just now and was appalled at the typos and overall incorrectness.**

**It bothered me. I fixed it.**

_There he goes again_, was my first thought when I saw the Hero of Time walk by me in the castle hallways. He was more likely than not going off to visit with the princess, but, when he saw me in the hallway with him, he smiled at me. Not in a stuck up, I'm-better-than-you-now-get-back-to-work kind of way. It was a nice smile, one that could melt a girl's heart, no matter how unintentional it was. It was like a reassurance, that he knew you were there.

It instantly made me blush and look down at the bucket full of water that I was using to mop the floor.

He walked past as he smiled at me, keeping off of the spots that I had already mopped. He was sincere and kind in my eyes, not making me redo my work.

When he was out of sight, I immediately sighed with envy of the princess and leaned against the wall. One of the other servants, who usually always made fun of me and insulted me, was there in a flash. As he berated me for daydreaming, I _was_ daydreaming, thinking about the Hero.

Finally, I had to snap out of it, as he threatened to dump my mop water on me.

"I got it, Terence. Now leave me alone, alright?" I said angrily, brushing him off.

He looked surprised, but quickly regained his look of superiority. "Just finish the mopping quickly. There's a mess in the kitchen they want you to clean up," he said, snickering at me.

"You're a servant too, why don't _you_ clean it up! We both have the same jobs, why do _I_ have to do everything!?"

Terence merely walked away, and I sighed, and turned back to my cleaning. I picked up the mop once more, and sank into my mind, leaving my body to do the work - in short, I was daydreaming again.

I was thinking about the Hero this time, watching his fight with the Evil King from almost a year ago. It wasn't the _real_ fight, just one that my imagination played out for me. As I watched the fight over and over while I was unconsciously mopping, I was wrenched back into reality, when suddenly, the mop wouldn't move.

I pulled and pushed the mop, wondering how it had gotten stuck in midair, when it was slipped out of my hands, and I looked behind me.

The Hero of Time was standing behind me, looking amused while he was holding my mop.

"Now, now, what's wrong? I'm not used to people attacking me with mops, and you didn't even notice when I asked what was wrong and how I had offended you."

I blushed, and said in a small voice, "Forgive me, Hero. I am most dreadfully sorry that I almost hit you, please forgive me."

He made a face and replied to me, "I'll forgive you if you do three things for me." I looked up in confusion as he grinned. "The first is that you have to tell me your name. Second, find a second mop, and third, call me Link. The 'Hero' stuff gets annoying _very _fast."

I brightened immediately. _The great Hero of Time wants to know my name! And he wants me to call him by his name! This is too perfect!_

As I fished a second mop from a nearby broom closet, I told him happily, "My name is Astera, Link." I handed him the mop, and asked him what he wanted it for. Instead of answering, Link just gave me back my mop, stuck his in the bucket, and started to clean the floor.

He brushed off my stammered protests and said, "If you keep quiet about my helping, I'll tell you about some of my travels, if you're interested." I quickly nodded, and he told me his adventure. By the time we had finished mopping the hallway, Link had told me all about his adventure to save Hyrule, and I was staring in amazement at him.

Link grinned at me, and waved, heading out for the castle training grounds. I had no doubt that I would most likely never see him again, but hey - a girl can dream, can't she?


End file.
